


Silver Dragon

by DeathlyGod



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathlyGod/pseuds/DeathlyGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious girl is found by the Straw Hat pirates in the catacombs of Enies Lobby. Chaos ensues as more and more about this girl's past is revealed. Who is she and what is her relationship with the infamous "Surgeon of Death"? (Law x OC) I do not own One Piece or any of it's characters. I do own my OC, Taverens Anka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Dragon

Her head was spinning. All the screams and shouts around her molded together and became muffled. But she wouldn’t stop. No matter what came her way, a sword slash, a punch, even canon fire wasn’t enough. No, it’s not that she wouldn’t stop; it’s that she couldn’t stop. She knew what would happen if she stopped fighting. She would crumble away, until nothing remained.  
Then, from far away, she heard a familiar voice, “That’s quite enough.”  
She knew that voice from somewhere, but who was it? She looked at the owner of the voice but couldn’t see whoever it was clearly. Actually, she couldn’t see anything clearly. She stumbled towards the voice for a moment before tears began to fill her eyes. How could she let this happen?  
“I think you’ve had enough for one day,” she heard the voice say as she tumbled to the ground as all strength left her body. She could feel exhaustion begin to overtake her senses as she fought to keep her eyes open. But sleep overwhelmed her, and everything went black.

\---------------------------

There was a hell of a racket going on outside as Anka wriggled in her shackles, very eager to get out of the dingy prison cell. The dim light provided by the sparsely placed candles had gotten her feeling quite glum and the cell had made her claustrophobic. The dirt and grime that had filled the cracks in the wall and floor had also made her visibly uncomfortable as she tried to avoid touching it.  
“What the hell is going on out there?” she muttered to no one in particular. She attempted to pull away from the musty wall, but the chains held her in place and created more red marks on her tanned skin. She gritted her teeth in frustration, trying again to pry away the metal that held her in place.  
Just when she had given up, she saw a moss-headed swordsman walking in the dark hallway located just in front of her cell. He rubbed his head and muttered something under his breath. To her, the swordsman looked a bit dim, but he would have to do.  
“Hey you,” Anka said, leaning forward as much as the chains allowed her to.  
The tanned man turned to her and let out a disgruntled, “Huh.”  
“Yeah,” she nodded eagerly, “could you unlock this cell? The keys are just over there,” she gestured to some rusty pieces of metal lying on the top of a rotting wooden desk.  
“And why would I do that?” he said in a gruff voice.  
She pondered this for a brief moment before she spoke, “How about we make a deal, you give me something I want, and I’ll return the favor.” Anka was quite famous for this way of thinking. She would often think in terms of “a favor for a favor” and would never do anything for anyone out of the goodness of her heart.  
The swordsman contemplated his situation for some time, long enough that Anka began to get impatient. Finally, he made a move towards the keys and quickly unlocked the cell and her handcuffs. The moment the chains hit the floor, she was up on her feet, rolling her neck and stretching out her limbs. She sighed in relief. She had only been locked up for about a day but the filth of the prison had worn on her already minuscule patience.  
“These are kairoseki handcuffs. You’re a devil fruit user?”  
“What do you think?” she replied quickly.  
The swordsman looked at the girl with a hint of confusion. His expression neutralized as he seemed to lose interest. “So, my favour,” he said finally.  
She looked at him expectantly. She intended to honor his request, as was part of their agreement. Unlike many others she had met during her journeys, Anka had always come through with her end of the bargain. This system had been so deeply ingrained in her that the thought of leaving without complying with his request hadn’t even crossed her mind. Her curiosity at what the swordsman would ask of her was just an added incentive to stay.  
“How do I get to the higher floors?”  
There was a moment of silence as Anka stared at the man incredulously, “You’re lost?”  
The man’s face contorted with rage, “Shut up! Just show me where to go.”  
There was another brief moment of silence before Anka shrugged, “Alright, I guess it’s the least I could do,” she said, albeit a bit reluctantly, and ran off, gesturing for the swordsman to follow.  
They both ran down the dim, mildewed corridor with Anka leading the way. Neither of them said a word until a few minutes later when the moss-headed man decided to break the silence.  
“So, who are you?”  
Anka had been slightly surprised at the abruptness of the question. She managed to contain her questioning glance at the sudden curiosity the man showed. “Not important,” she replied curtly.  
“What? Not even a name?”  
She sighed, “Anka. What about you?”  
“Roronoa Zoro.”  
She stared back at him in disbelief, “The Roronoa Zoro, the pirate hunter?” she quickly returned her gaze to the path ahead of her as to avoid any sudden misplaced bricks or debris. She had heard of the famous pirate through the newspaper, which she happened to check regularly. This was the man who had defeated the infamous assassin Daz Bones in Alabasta and was in the same crew as the man who had beat Crocodile. She was quite impressed when she heard the news and had always wanted to meet the Straw Hat pirates, but seeing Roronoa here had caught her off guard.  
“Yeah,” he said impatiently.  
“What are you doing in Enies Lobby?”  
“It’s none of your business,” he replied, “What you doing here?”  
“It’s none of your business,” she mimicked, attempting to replicate his voice. Behind her, she could hear him emit a low growl. She smirked with satisfaction.  
The two arrived at a stairwell leading to a higher floor. Beyond the exit of the stairwell was a long, white tiled hallway littered with several large doors. This area was well maintained, especially in comparison to the cellars below. Zoro silently approached one of the lavish doors and drew two of his three swords.  
“You better get out of here,” he said, while still facing the door, “there’s a pretty powerful guy behind this door, I can feel it.”  
She rolled her eyes, “I can handle myself; don’t worry.”  
“I wasn’t worrying about you; just don’t get in my way,”  
“Well, I’m gonna get out of here anyway. Try not to get killed,” she said and ran down the hallway, leaving him to his fight.

 

Luffy was making his way through Enies Lobby, attempting to find Robin and that Pigeon guy. The thing was; he didn’t know where he was supposed to be going.  
“Hey, kid,” he heard someone say. He ran back to the corridor he just passed and saw a girl with tanned skin.  
“Huh? Who are you?” He asked.  
“You can call me Anka,” the yellow-eyed girl said, “and who are you?”  
“My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I’m gonna be King of the Pirates!”  
She was unfazed by his outrageous announcement and decided to focus on his name instead. “So you’re Monkey D. Luffy huh? So I guess the whole Straw Hat crew is here then.”  
“Hey, do you know how to get to the Gates of Justice? I have to save Robin!”  
It took a moment for her to properly process his statement; she couldn’t believe what he was saying. He wanted to go towards the Gates of Justice? Any criminal in their right mind would be trying to get away from the Gates of Justice. And who was this Robin person? “Hey, when you say Robin, you don’t mean Nico Robin, do you?”  
“Yeah! Do you know her?”  
Her eyebrows furrowed in thought, “Well, only through the news and such. I’ve never actually met her before,” she had heard that this Nico Robin had destroyed six navy battleships when she was only eight years old. The story was far fetched in Anka’s opinion, and she wanted to find out if it was true or not. “Yeah, I’ll help you,” she said, her curiosity getting the better of her. If she could find Nico Robin, there was a possibility she would find out the answer. 

 

After a short walk through the strange structure of the navy building, Anka and Luffy found themselves in front of a large metal door which was blocking the way. It seemed like a key was required to open it, and to Anka’s dismay, there was no key in sight.  
“Damn. We’re gonna need some brute strength to be able to get through,” Anka sighed. She had thought that she could get through the building without the need of her devil fruit abilities but it seemed that was no longer the case.  
“Alright, stand back,” he said.  
“Why? What are you gonna do?”  
“This is the way we need to go to get there right?” he cracked his knuckles.  
Anka looked at the boy skeptically, was he going break down that door all by himself? There was no way. She had heard that he was strong, but how could he be that strong? She looked the boy once over; he looked rather scrawny for a man with a bounty of 100,000,000.  
Straw Hat raised his left thumb into his mouth and shouted, “Third gear!”  
Suddenly, his arm became gigantic and blasted through the reinforced door. Anka was shocked. How did he do that? As the dust and debris settled, Anka took another look at the Straw Hat boy, but he wasn’t there. That was strange. She then looked down to find a miniature version of the Straw Hat.  
“What?!” she yelled incredulously.  
“Alright, time to head out!” the tiny Straw Hat boy said and began to make his way through the long corridor.  
Anka followed the Straw Hat down the hallway. She had heard that he possessed some weird abilities, but this was beyond her wildest imaginations. This kid really was as unpredictable as the papers had said. She regained her composure and began to speak. “Hey,” she said to the tiny Straw Hat, “why don’t I carry you there, with your tiny legs it’ll take forever to catch up with Nico Robin,”  
Straw Hat nodded and climbed up to Anka’s shoulder and held on to some of her long black strands of hair, “Let’s go!”  
“Alright!” She said and began to run into the darkness ahead.


End file.
